The present invention relates to a device mounted in the sewing machine for making uniform all the stitches formed by a sewing machine in all directions.
In the prior art, stitches are often formed such that perfect stitches denoted as P and hitch stitches designated as H in FIG. 4 are mixed stitch finishing is unseemly.